


Stay.

by thisnowhereheart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnowhereheart/pseuds/thisnowhereheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this time, it's an internal monologue from Mickey's perspective...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay.

You're my own contradiction  
And you're a contradiction yourself.  
Soldier's body,  
Puppy dog eyes-  
Am I your shit or your owner?  
I still don't understand  
How you can look at me like that,  
Like I'm special,  
When all I see is trash,  
When all they see is thug.  
You called me a coward once  
And I couldn't breathe  
Everything I hid came spilling,  
Spitting out of me  
Because of you.  
And it should make me weak  
But I felt so fucking strong  
Because you're strong-  
And fuck.  
There it goes again- that contradiction.  
Because you always say how you feel,  
Like it comes so easily,  
And I try  
But I can't  
Words dropping,  
With no net to catch them,  
No-one to sort through the mess,  
Does that make you stronger still?  
I never understood  
When someone said you can love and hate the same person  
But I hate you  
For making me feel this way  
Because I L....  
Fuck you, I can't say it  
Not yet anyway,  
But I'll show it.  
Touch doesn't come easily   
But I'm always touching you  
Is that not enough?  
I hate you because now I hope  
-hope for a future that contains an us,  
And that means there's fear,  
Fear of the unknown.  
Don't you see what you've done to me?  
I'm fucking scared because of you-  
Scared you'll leave,   
Scared you won't and I'll ruin you.  
That contradiction again.  
But I'm sold  
I can't let go now.  
You can't escape now.  
You're fucking family.  
And that means you stay.


End file.
